


stars

by stxvetony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: where the steve—the stars—loved a man—bucky—so dearly, and waited until they could finally be joined up in the sky





	stars

**Author's Note:**

> so i really didn't know how to characterize their relationship if i'm being honest. most of the stuff i write, if you know me, is just completely stony. i'm still stony trash but thanks to a groupchat on twitter i've found myself loving stucky more so i may end up writing more and more of the two of them, because i love their relationship, whether as a relationship of even just best friends. so yeah, i kept this just a short one shot. anyways, remember to comment any feedback and leave kudos! thanks :)

It was a legend that had been long since forgotten behind the ordinary man, vanishing into obscurity for all except to two people, who were the characters in the legend themselves. The story of the man, who the stars loved so dearly. The tragedy of the stars who could only protect, watch from afar, but could never truly talk, to truly touch the man from below. So all they could do was watch, hoping that the man would someday know that they had all of the stars looking over him. But the man had long since fallen off the edge, and so, when the man closed himself off from earth and unto the heavens above, the stars snuffed out their life form within. Until the two were reunited one day, and man down on earth, could swear the the stars danced brighter than they ever had before, a star forever appearing and joined to the brightest, the leader of all the stars in the dark night sky.

. . .

Steve watched from where he sat above the skies, peering sadly down at his favorite house, the small appartement from Bucky Barnes, which sat nestled among the rooftops of the Brooklyn skyline. The lonely man was sitting on the couch watching TV lethargically, moving his hand once in a while to grab a handful of chips from the bowl which laid half tipped over at the side. Bucky didn’t seem to notice however, and Steve’s worries continued to grow that perhaps it would be the end of the line for his soulmate.

Not that Bucky would ever know that they were soulmates, though.

Back down on earth, Bucky sighed to himself, before taking his daily trip to the roof of the apartment complex overlooking the night sky with its twinkling stars. Steve smiled from above, willing himself to shine just a little brighter, dancing among the darkness, hoping that perhaps this would help Bucky, edge the human just a little back from the edge of death which he grew closer to everyday.

But Bucky was tired. The human looked up to the stars, which smiled twinkling back at him, and he smiled nostalgically at them, before even so, a little more bitterly that the only thing that seemed to care about him these days were things that weren’t even a person with actual feelings. He rubbed his metal arm slightly, the jagged edges of the metal digging into his skin, a firm reminder of his days tortured under the terrorist organization back during the war.

He looked back towards the dark silence of the streets, and even more so, the darkness seemed to be inviting him closer. Maybe if he welcomed the darkness, stopped trying to embrace the light he could never seem to catch no matter how hard he ran, he could finally be with the stars above.

From up above, Steve watched with increasing horror, an icy sort of feeling spreading across his chest, before he grew still. His last efforts would be in vain, and the brightness of the stars would be shine brighter than they would ever be, an abnormal night which would cause mortal scientists to scratch their heads for the years to become.

Legs dangling upon the streets below, the chilly cold air of the night wrapping itself as some sort of security blanket around Bucky back on Earth, he smiled, at peace, before he dropped himself beneath the streets, finally at peace, knowing he could spend his time in the night sky finally.

And from up above, Steve’s heart grew cold, almost non-existent, and as his soulmate disappeared, the light inside Steve disappeared itself, the stars blinking themselves out of visibility, no longer any light present to shine on the earth, for what would be the point of doing so, if all he ever did that for was to look over his love?

. . .

And sometime later Bucky opened his eyes, heart whole for the first time in a while, to the smiling face of the stars who he loved, and loved him back do dearly. And when both Steve and Bucky reached across to hold each other, Bucky too, shone brighter than ever, a new star appearing back down at earth. The two stars, soulmates, finally joined together for eternity to shine across the universe for all those to see.

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi on tumblr!](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
